Swordsman and the Ranger Halloween Misadventure
by azure flame knight12
Summary: This takes place shortly after the beginning of Swordsman and the Ranger hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

How is everyone? I hope you're all doing pretty good. Dayton and I have decided to take a small break on the story and bring you a Halloween short! Since tomorrow is Halloween we thought it be a good time to post it. After the short we'll be back with the main story. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the story and please let us know what you think of it and the story big thanks to Dayton McCloud for helping get this story off the ground and this far along. If you like this check out Dayton McCloud RWBY story called Beacon of Hope it's a great read. Now sit back and enjoy the first part of our Halloween short.

I don't own RWBY nor Lance and Terra they belong to Dayton McCloud

* * *

Halloween Misadventure Part 1

The busy shopping district of Vale had a steady stream of passerby customers. The air was growing cooler and the leaves on the few trees were hues of reds, yellows, and oranges. Lance, Kai, and Terra walked along with Ruby and Yang down the shopping district. Lance's face contorted into a slight frown as he looked around, noticing decorations of skeletons, pumpkins, and other spooky adornments.

"So," Lance spent a while looking around before turning forward towards Yang and Ruby, "We're here to pick up decorations, right?"

With a smile Ruby turned back towards Lance, keeping her stride.

"Yup! Can't really find any in the school."

Terra looked around with a puzzled expression all around the district.

"And we're here because?"

"It's always good to have a second opinion and more pairs of eyes," Yang kept her pace forward, but stopped to look at one of the displays, "Besides, isn't it nice to get out of the school from time to time?"

"That and it's one of the best times of the year," Kai's eyes lit up as he looked at all the decorations, his excitement evident in his voice, "I might find some things for myself too."

Lance had a smirk on his face, putting his hands in his pockets and chuckling.

"Seems like somebody's enthusiastic."

"You bet," Kai put a hand on the handle of the door of the store they were in front of, but a flyer on the glass door stopped him "What's this?"

Lance walked over towards Kai, everyone else following suit. They saw a flier on the door with some monsters on it with large bloody font that said Fright Fest. Yang's eyes flashed with recognition as she looked at the flier.

"Oh, I think I've heard some students talking about this," She brought a finger to her lips, trying to recall something, "I think it's supposed to be some big costume party with some other things to do."

With a mixture of disgust and disappointment, Kai turned to Yang.

"That's all this is?" Kai's shoulders drooped, along with his expression, "That's no fun."

"Aw c'mon," Yang nudged Kai with an elbow before turning to the flier, "These sorts of parties can be really fun. Even for people who don't like to party that much."

"Why would I waste a Halloween at some party?"

"Ok," Ruby grabbed the handle after Kai pulled away from it, "then tell us what Halloween is to you?"

"It's all about the scares!" Eagerness returned to his voice as he brought his hands up to replicate claws, "Oh, can't forget exploring creepy places!"

Kai walked backwards into the store as he spoke. Everyone else followed as well, but went off in separate directions once Kai went off on his own. As Lance followed Ruby and Yang around carrying the items they picked out, Terra looked at the pumpkins trying to pick one out from a table full of different shape and sized pumpkins. Kaiser looked at some streamers shaped like skeletons and ghouls thinking back to other Halloweens. Times where he and Lance would go into abandoned spooky places much to the chagrin of their parents. His mind also wandered to legends and folklore that stemmed from Halloween and its traditions. Once they were finished with finding what they needed they paid and left the store. Lance and Kai fumbled with some of the bags as they exited.

"Grr," Grunting as he hefted the bags in his arms, Kai tried to look past the stacks towards the three girls ahead of him, "Now I see why they asked us to come. So we could be slaves and carry the bags!"

Ruby turned back with a soft expression.

"Do you guys need help?"

"Just be glad we didn't bring Weiss," Yang looked back with a wry smile on her face, "She'd have bought more things at other stores too."

Grumbling, Kai hunched over the goods he was carrying. Terra turned to somewhat face them as she kept her stride.

"So, everyone excited for this party?"

"Heck yeah," Yang pumped her arms in an excited gesture, "Should be really fun."

Ruby kicked a foot out for a step, turning downward.

"I dunno," giving a long face she turned back to Terra, "The costumes sound fun, but dancing isn't really my thing."

"I hear ya, Ruby," Lance walked up a few paces to join in the conversation, "I don't really dance. That and I don't have a costume."

"Really?" Terra looked to Lance with a puzzled expression, "I figured you and Kai'd have something. Especially since Kai seems to really like Halloween."

"I wasn't really planning on—"

Before Lance could finish his sentence, Ruby sprung up.

"Oh! We can look for costumes!" She nearly jumped when she turned to face them with excitement written on her face, "That sounds like fun!"

"That it does," Yang put a hand on Lance's wrist while Ruby grabbed the other, "C'mon, I know of a shop nearby that has some pretty cool costumes this time of year."

Lance was soon enough being pulled along by the two ahead of the group. Flustered and mildly confused, he stumbled along to catch up to their hastened walking pace. Kai looked on with a smug smirk.

"Poor Lance, he lived a short life."

Just then Kai felt the pain of a smack to the back of his head. He looked over and saw a glare from Terra.

"You know Lance'll be fine," She started to follow them before slowing her pace and looking over her shoulder, "Besides, it's not Lance's 'short life' you should be concerned about."

"Ha ha," Kai feigned laughter as he slowly caught up, "Very funny."

They approached the store in which Lance, Ruby, and Yang already went in. Through the window he saw people picking out costumes from racks and shelves. He backed away from the window with a slight frown.

"I'll stay out here…too many people in there for my liking."

He took a seat on a nearby bench, setting the things he was carrying down. Looking back from the door she pulled open, Terra nodded.

"Alright, just watch the stuff," She turned to make her way into the store, "This shouldn't be too long."

"I hope so."

As Kai sat on the bench people watching and waiting for what seemed like forever two teens about his age walked by.

"Hey, did you hear about that creepy abandoned apartment complex?"

Kai perked up at the odd sentence he heard among the rabble. Looking around he saw the two kids talking to each other.

"Yeah, I heard there was going to be some party there, but some strange stuff happened that drove out the people setting up the shin-dig."

Kai turned in his seat more to try listen in further, eyes wide with excitement and only growing wider.

"Wonder what it was?"

"Who knows, eh?"

Before he could eavesdrop any further he was distracted by the door to the store that opened up, giving way to Lance and the girls. Lance had a costume in a specialized bag draped over his forearm as well.

Kai turned his attention back to the strangers only to find they had moved on. His gaze lingered before he absentmindedly got up from his seat.

"Sorry to bail but I have something to do," Turning to the group with a newfound energy, he started fast walking off, "I'll see you all back at Beacon!"

Yang watched him walk off, a confused frown on her face.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea," Lance shrugged, staring off the way he went as well, "But he's probably up to something."

They stared off a little bit before deciding to move on and head back towards the shuttle that would take them back to Beacon Academy.

* * *

At the dorm, Ruby and Yang convinced Terra and Brock to help decorate their room leaving Kai and Lance in their room prepping other decorations and fixing a few Halloween lights they bought. Kai sat next to Lance at one of the desks, arms resting on his knees

"Trust me Lance," Kaiser leaned in closer, making sure that he was heard, "This place is going to be far better than some dumb party!"

Lance heaved a sigh, turning away from the lights he was working on untangling.

"I don't doubt that," Lance shook his head as he looked to his friend, "But try convince everyone else of that."

"Dude it's been a tradition of ours since we were 7!" With his volume raising, Kai held out his arms wide, "We go out and explore creepy and abandoned places on Halloween!"

"Yeah we did," Lance's words grew soft as well as his expression, "But we aren't in Faranos anymore dude. It's also not just us."

"So what? Just because we aren't in Faranos doesn't mean we don't have to stop! Plus I went to see this place. I'm positive this place will be more interesting! If not I'll do everyone's homework for a month!"

Lance smirked as he tilted his head to take a sideways glance at his friend.

"Confident huh?" Taking a second to think, Lance's head eventually fell as he turned back to the lights, "Sorry Kai but I say no. Sure I see where you're coming from but I'm not sure if the others are going to see it that way." Lance said

Scoffing, Kai got up and took a few lazy steps towards his bed.

"Yea right…" Kai fell onto the plush bed, looking up at the ceiling before giving a knowing smile, "You just want to spend time with Ruby and Yang."

Lance shook his head with a small smirk, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"We'll do it next year I promise."

Kai waved his hand as if brushing Lance's words away before Lance sat up from the lights with a satisfactory nod.

"I'm going to get ready for this party," Taking a few steps towards the bathroom he turned to Kai, "I'm sure it won't be so bad. We'll be kind of in the same boat and besides might as well see what this thing's got."

Lance stood at the mouth of the bathroom waiting for Kai to respond. Giving a smile and a nod, he turned into the bathroom and closed the door. Once Kai heard the water running he quickly sat up and went to Lance's scroll. He looked down at the device seeing the address to the party pulled up on it.

"Ah Lance…you disappoint me at times." Scooping up the scroll, he proceeded to type something into it, "You've forgotten I'm more devious than I let on."

Kaiser let out a snicker as his thumbs danced away on the interface. With one final push of the button, he replaced the scroll on the desk and walked back over to the bed with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Street lights illuminated both team RWBY and KBLT's path down the city of Vale. The cool fall air was refreshing and fitting for a Halloween night as some people walked around in costume while others were simply out enjoying the festivities. Lance had his head in his scroll from time to time making sure to lead both groups in the right direction.

Terra adjusted her black vest of her traditional demon costume. Wraps were also around her arms, legs, and waist and she had her hair tied up in a small messy bun.

"I think I'm ready for this party," With a big smile, Terra continued on with a pep in her step, "It's been a long time since I've been to a party."

"Same here," Yang nodded as she brought her hands above her head in a stretch. She was dressed in a black and orange witch's costume with purple accents. The skirt was slightly shorter than normal and she wore stocking. A pointy hat with a bent tip completed the look, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'm just surprised Brock was so willing to go," Kai turned back to Brock who was dressed in his usual attire.

Brock shrugged before returning his hands to his pockets.

"It's one of the only nights I can go out without getting strange looks."

"But yur wingsh are sho cool," Ruby furrowed her brows as she took out her fake vampire teeth that went with her black and red vampire costume, "Sheesh, it's hard to talk with this."

"Then don't wear it," Weiss said holding an elegant explanatory hand up. She was dressed in a white angel costume with small fake wings on the back, "Easy as that."

With a curious look, Ruby shifted her gaze to Weiss.

"So what do I do with them?"

With a look of slight disgust that went from the teeth to Ruby, Weiss turned her head away in a dramatic fashion.

"I don't know, I'm not your mother."

Blake let out a sigh as she reached for a bag on her back. Once retrieved she pulled down her costume's ninja mask so she could speak.

"Here, I have this bag," Blake held out the now open bag towards Ruby who dropped the plastic teeth inside, "That should work for the time being."

Yang looked over to Blake, more so at the bow that was on the top of her head.

"So, even with the costume still wearing that bow, huh?"

"What?" She casually put the bag back on her back, turning to Yang as she did, "I like it."

"Fair enough."

They continued on, Lance leading the way. He was dressed in a popular character's attire from a show called 'Heaven Piercer'. It consisted of a blue long coat with red flames on the bottom of it and red stripes down the tops of the sleeves. It also had the image of a skull with pointy glasses on the back of the jacket. He had cloth wrapped around his lower waist that tucked into his dark pants and had a necklace in the shape of a drill as well adorned around his neck.

"I think we're getting close," Lance turned back over his shoulder to the group with a smile on his face, "Should be just another two minutes."

"Good!" Terra's excitement could be heard in her voice as she brought a fist up, "The sooner the better!"

The foot traffic became less and less as they continued on. Decorations became scarcer and the atmosphere as a whole felt darker. A few street lights ahead weren't emitting light and most stores around this area were closed. Lance stopped, taking everyone off guard slightly. He looked up from his scroll with a puzzled expression, looking across the street as he did.

"We're here?"

"What?" Weiss stepped over to Lance and looking at his scroll, "This can't be right. Did you put in the proper address?"

"Yeah," Lance looked from the scroll to the ominous apartment complex across the way, "At least I think I did."

They all looked at their destination. A tall apartment complex stood there, windows broken and boarded. The dust build up and slight trash lying around accented the weatherworn grey boards used to build the place. The dark of the night also didn't help make the place feel any more welcome. Yang stepped forward, looking at the structure with an intent stare before turning to the group.

"I really don't think this is the place, guys."

Kaiser waltzed in front of the group with a smile and a scoff. He held up a hand as if to show of the building.

"This is totally the spot," His smile grew as he turned to view the apartment complex with a look of enthusiasm, "I mean it's creepy, pretty spacious, sounds like a good spot for a party to me."

"Yeah but," Weiss paused a moment to look around the street, looking back to Kai once she took her quick glances, "If that's the case where are all the people? This place should be pretty packed, right?"

Ruby craned her head both directions looking down the street. Finished inspecting the vicinity, she turned to Kai with an incredulous look.

"Yeah," Stretching out her word, Ruby shook her head, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Plus shouldn't we be able to hear the party right now?" Yang held up both arms, pausing so they all could listen for a moment, "I don't hear anything."

Kaiser was already making his way for the door, undeterred and with a purpose.

"Won't know until we go in."

Lance shut his eyes, standing for a moment before walking off over to Kaiser who was now across the street and halfway to the patio of the apartment place.

"There is no party here is there?"

"Whaaat?" Kaiser slowly turned around to face his friends, still walking backwards towards the door. "I wouldn't lie to you guys."

Terra put a hand on her hip, her expression unamused.

"Psh. That was a lie."

Stopping at the door, Kai pulled out a key. He looked over his shoulder as he placed the key into the locked door.

"Look, we're here. We might as well see what's inside, right?"

"You got a key?" Weiss's tone was one of surprise as she stormed up to Kai, "How did you manage that? Isn't this illegal?"

"Correction," Kaiser held up a finger in front of Weiss, "It's not unless we're caught."

She looked at him with repugnance, shaking her head slightly as if to shake away his reply.

"That's still illegal!"

"C'mon, Lance," Kaiser rolled his eyes as he looked back over to Lance, "Back me up."

Lance walked up to meet him and Weiss who still stood at the door. Weiss looked at him with furrowed brows expectantly.

"What do we got to lose?" Lance shrugged before looking at the door. He stepped up to the now unlocked knob of the door and placed a hand on it, "I think this'll be more fun than a party."

Weiss's mouth was slightly hanging open in a shocked expression that shifted to one of anger as she crossed her arms. She looked between both Lance and Kai with judging eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Kaiser perked up, his exhilaration renewed.

"Nope!"

With his hand still on the nob, Lance turned over his shoulder towards the rest of the group who slowly made their way up to the patio.

"What do you guys think?"

"We're here, aren't we?" Blake shrugged casually as she looked to everyone else to gauge their response, "Might as well."

Ruby held two fists close to her chest as she leaned forward with excitement.

"It'll be like an adventure!"

Heaving a sigh, Yang put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"If this is lame or something pops out at me I'm blaming you Kai."

Similar nods of agreement and responses were given from Terra and Brock as Lance turned back to the door with a smirk on his face.

"Seems like we're all in agreement," Lance turned the nob, pushing the door open, "Let's get going."

* * *

There you have it everyone I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all are looking forward to part 2 which will be coming out tomorrow. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the story it means a lot to Dayton and I. Please let us know what you think of the story and til next time take care and have a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Halloween everyone! Hope everyone is doing good tonight and stay safe. Anyways! Here is the second part to the Halloween special i hope everyone was looking forward to this part. Thank you all for taking the time and reading. I hope you all enjoy the one shot, thanks to Dayton McCloud for co-authoring this special and for Swordsman and the Ranger. Check out his RWBY story Beacon of Hope if you're looking for a great read. Please let us know what you think of this special. Now sit back and enjoy the conclusion of Halloween with our favorite teams.

I don't own RWBY Nor Lance and Tera they are Daytons

* * *

Halloween Misadventure part 2: Into the Dark

The door creaked as Lance pushed it open the rest of the way. Inside was a dimly lit and musty hallway that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. There were no windows, save for the ones flanking each side of the door that allowed what little light there was outside into the building.

Lance stepped in with confidence, the floor boards creaking underneath the weight of his steps.

"This place is pretty cool," Spinning slowly around as he walked, he examined the antiquity of the place despite the creepy air about it.

Kaiser followed suit, walking in at a quicker pace to catch up.

"Told you it would be," Kai walked over next to him, big grin on his face as he looked around with Lance, "This is just the entryway too."

The rest reluctantly followed, joining few at a time so they could all fit in the spacious hallway. To their immediate right was a small living communal area through a door-less opening. Furniture was still there with a thick layer of dust over everything. Some trash littered the exposed wood floor and some carpet remained rolled up in one of the corners. They all stepped inside looking to their right at the boarded up window.

"Hey, uhh," Terra stopped in her place, looking between the group, "This is pretty dark. Anybody have a light or something?"

Oh," Ruby reached into one of her pockets, procuring her scroll and turning it on, "I think our scrolls have flashlights on them. If nothing else we could use the screen's light."

"Good thinking," Yang retrieved her scroll as well, holding out the front to emanate what little light there was from it, "This should help at least a little."

Lance and Kaiser did the same, pulling out their scrolls and continuing to look around the room. Silence fell over them for a time and the only thing that could be heard was the floorboards as they stepped around. Kai moved over to the opening of the room after walking around the small vicinity.

"There's one spot I really gotta check out in this place," Kaiser already rounded the corner of the opening, holding onto it with one hand and peaking over the side to everyone else, "It's upstairs, c'mon!"

Lance shrugged, following his friend while the others hesitantly trailed behind. Kaiser already rounded the stairs within the hallway, walking up the old carpeted steps. They climbed another two floors, ending up on the third floor and into yet another hallway, but this one was different. Rows of doors evenly spaced apart lined the hallway. There were five in total with two on the right and three on the left opposite of the staircase. With a grin on his face, Kaiser continued down to the last door on the right. It hung loosely by only one of its hinges and not fitting properly into the door frame.

"I think this is it." With one motion, Kaiser pushed open the door. Once he did, the weight of the door fell, the hinge broke and with two loud thuds, everyone jumped a bit. Ruby squeaked, wrapping around Lance's arm, eyes tight shut. Giving a sheepish look over, Kai shrugged, "Sorry about that."

"As you should be," Weiss let out a sigh as she placed a hand on her chest, "That startled me half to death."

"Don't gotta worry too much about that. You're already kind of an angel anyway," Lance smirked, giving Weiss a sideways glance to which she just grimaced.

"Angels aren't really dead though," Blake turned to Lance cocking her head as she did.

"Yeah I know," Lance's voice fell to just above a mumble, "Just a dumb joke."

Kaiser fixated his attention back onto the room, the door now lying flat on the ground in front of him. Shrugging, he began to step over it. There was a bathroom on the left down the short walkway and before that next to the front door was a small coat closet. The walkway continued until it opened into a quaint living room area with a small worn couch and coffee table in sight. Lance followed behind Kaiser with everyone else just paces behind. Kaiser walked into the center of the living room, looking back towards the group. He began to side step over to the closed door on his left in the living room, still facing the group, who looked around the space. Before too long, Weiss let out a sigh, rolling her eyes as she did.

"Are we just going from dusty old room to dusty old room?"

"No," Kaiser slowly turned to her, before turning the handle of the door he was at, "This room isn't just some dusty old room."

Pushing open the door behind him and stepping into what looked like a bedroom, he had a sinister smirk etched on his face that made the group a mixture of curious and nervous.

"This room has a history to it. It's believed that a murder happened in it."

Differing looks of intrigue, uneasiness, and doubt were exchanged among the group before turning back to Kai who remained in the doorway. Seeing their silence, Kaiser leaned against the doorframe, relaxing his posture, but keeping his devilish grin.

"A widow took up residence here so I heard. This wasn't the first place she'd picked, but it was secluded. She was hiding from her husband's killer who targeted her and her family."

Ruby leaned in closer with horror in her eyes, but also with a fascination. She couldn't turn away while everyone else looked on with a more general curiosity, save for Weiss who occasionally glanced around the room nervously. Kaiser took a step towards them, exaggerating it and looking at the group from under his brow.

"The funny thing is… The woman was found dead in her bed," He paused for dramatic effect, turning his gaze left, then right, then falling back to the group, "but the killer-"

A slamming from behind Kai made him flinch and spin around. A squeak could be heard from Ruby as she instinctively latched onto Yang. Weiss let out a quick scream while a sharp inhale could be heard from Yang and Blake.

Brock let out a sigh as he shook his head, brows furrowed in confusion and looking towards Kai.

"How did you do that Kai?"

Kaiser turned back between the door and Brock before settling his sight on Brock with some slight concern on his face.

"I-I…didn't do that."

"Yeah right," Letting out a puff of air, Terra crossed her arms and looked towards the door, "You have a string or something to slam the door closed. Don't scare us like that!"

"Search me I have nothing like that on me," Kai held up his hands feigning a surrender as he shook his head, "Besides, I made that story up!"

A slight silence fell over the group as they looked among themselves. Brock opened his mouth about to say something but before he could the sound of a phone ringing broke the silence, causing everyone to jump a bit.

There on the small coffee table lied a dusty old phone. The ringing persisted as they all took a moment to stare at the telephone. They all turned to one another before Blake took steps over to the receiver, placing a hand on the telephone and bringing it up to her ear.

"H-hello?"

Seconds of silence passed as they all waited with bated breath for Blake's response. She stared off a bit before slowly lowering the phone and replacing it back to its base.

"There was just," She paused as she shook her head, grabbing her left arm with her right, "Static."

Walking over to the phone, Lance kneeled down to follow its cord

"This can't be right," Tracing the cord back to an outlet in the wall he saw that the cord lied limp on the floor, unplugged. He stood up, picking up the phone with its base to show to the group, "This thing's unplugged. It shouldn't have even rung in the first place."

Yang had a similar look of confusion everyone else did as she stepped forward from the group.

"But we all heard it," She looked back over to everyone else seeming to try read their faces as she spoke, "Right?"

Weiss shifted her weight to one side while one of her hands fell to her hip.

"Is this some sort of-"

Just then a snarling noise began to crescendo into a scream, stopping Weiss's thought as they all began to look around for the source of loud screeching sound that filled the room and echoed within it. Fear struck everyone as their search for this ever present sound became more hurried as it droned on.

"Nope, nope, nope," Terra shook her head as she began to back towards the door of the apartment, "I'm so done with this place. We're leaving!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Kaiser looked towards Terra, oddly excited despite the events that were happening before the entire group, "This is just getting interesting!"

Terra went to retort, but her attention was pulled to the floor below them as the floorboards began to shake and rattle in place. Everyone shot a concerned look to each other before Yang turned towards everyone with fear in her eyes.

"Run!"

* * *

As their feet stomped and stampeded down the top floor the screeching grew louder and louder as the floor boards behind them rattled more intensely as if something large was chasing them. They flew down the steps as quickly as they could. Running down the last flight of steps, they rounded the staircase and ran down the hallway. They continued their run towards the main entrance but Yang began to slow along with everyone else.

"Where'd the door go?"

"What?" Lance turned to her before looking over at the entrance, "What do you mean, the door's right there."

His voice trailed off at the tail end of his sentence as he looked upon where the door once was. In its place was a plain wall matching the walls surrounding it with no sign of the door ever being there.

The building began to creak and howl, the sound of wood snapping, warping, and breaking could be heard as Kaiser felt the floor begin to shift under him.

"Quick!" He threw a hand away from the front entrance, "Move away from the front!"

The wood warped beneath their feet further as they began to try move back down where they came, but the floor was already giving. A hole tore open in the hallway as they all began to fall into the abyss with screams of terror before hitting the floor of the basement.

* * *

Lance groaned as he sat up from the floor, bringing a hand to his face.

"Are you guys okay?"

The sounds of shuffling and pained groans could be heard. As Lance looked around he saw the shapes of his friends still on the floor, but one larger shape with wings stood as he easily made out that it was Brock. He rolled his shoulders, then stretched his neck by craning his head from side to side.

"Yeah, we are."

Everyone else was getting up to their feet, Lance included as he brushed off the dirt and dust that was on him.

"This is awesome!" Kai's voice echoed around the dark space before a smacking sound reverberated through the room, "Ow!"

"How is this awesome?" Terra's voice sounded very annoyed with a layer of fear within it as well, "We're locked in a haunted building that's threatening to kill us."

They all found themselves in the darkness and began to group up in the center of the room, their footsteps crunching as they stepped on loose debris scattered around the open area. They all once again retrieved their scrolls to emanate some dim light. Yang looked around the dark space with slight anxiety evident in her expression.

"Okay, I think I've had my fill of this place."

"Same here," Blake nodded as she lowered her gaze. Her eyes suddenly grew wide with fear as she took a few steps away from the group. Weiss motioned a hand towards Blake and cocked her head, frowning in confusion.

"What's your problem?" Following Blake's stare she looked down to see crumpled in a pile a collection of bones that made her jump from her spot and back away, letting out a shriek as she did. Everyone's attention was brought to the heap of bones scattered around them as fear once again swept over them.

"No way," Yang's words caught in her breath a bit as she backed away like everyone else did.

"Now I really want to leave," Terra's eyes couldn't be torn away from the carcasses, shaking her head as a shiver ran up her spine.

"So, uh," Ruby raised a shaky hand and paused to look between everyone, "All in favor of leaving?"

"Yeah," Blake nodded.

Weiss clutched herself with her arms, her usual proper posture was replaced with a more defensive one.

"The sooner the better."

Lance stepped forward, inhaling as he did to steel himself as best he could.

"Let's get going then."

"Right," Ruby brought a fist in front of her as she too seemed more motivated, but her voice was still shaky, "We're Hunters and Huntresses. We can handle ourselves."

"Let's just," Blake had a concerned look that went from her team mates to Lance, "Be careful."

With a nod, Lance began to make his way towards one of the walls, using his scroll to somewhat light the way. Kaiser caught up and took the lead with him, keeping his cool and turning more serious. Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder, he flinched a little, looking up to see that its owner was Brock who pointed ahead with his other hand. Kaiser let out a sigh as he allowed himself to relax a bit.

"Y'know, you can use your words. It's less, oh I don't know," Kaiser held up a hand, rotating it as he looked up in thought, "Startling."

Brock's focus was still ahead, his hand remaining towards the direction he was pointing.

"Look."

He turned his attention forward, straining his sight and turning his scroll forward. Moments passed and he couldn't see anything until they continued walking closer. The silhouette of a door could be made out in the darkness up ahead. The others seemed to notice just after Kai, who already quickened his stride a little.

"Guys, this might be our way out!"

"I hope so," Weiss sighed, her arms still folded, "I never wanted to enter this place to begin with."

"You and me both," Terra looked to Weiss as she took a deep breath, "I'm so looking forward to leaving."

Kaiser rushed to the door, rapidly placing both hands on the knob. Rotating it, he pulled on the door but to no avail.

"Huh?"

Mustering strength for his next attempt he pulled even harder, grunting as he strained. Waiting a few moments for the door to open, Yang sighed and stepped forward.

"Here, let me try."

Kaiser held up a hand, only shooting a look over his shoulder before it returned to the door knob.

"No, I got this."

Letting out another grunt, he pulled as hard as he could. Kai could begin to feel the door give only a bit, motivating his effort further as he readjusted his feet mid pull to dig into the pull more. With that, the door flung open, a rush of dark musty air ran past them and swirled into the center of the room. Bones followed the wind as well, clattering on the ground and being dragged in the air along with it. The swirling continued, picking up more bones as it did. The air coagulated into a dark cloud that spun with the bones.

Looking on with dreadful anticipation, the group saw as the cloud picked up bones few at a time, limbs forming slowly as the head of an unknown creature now floated in the center of the wind with glowing red eyes. Body parts from the bones started to form around the cloud which took a bipedal shape. It held onto two large bones as if they were clubs as it stood in place continuing to form. The limbs suddenly jutted to life in unnatural movements as the head of the creature snapped from side to side before bending back and letting out a familiar shrill screech.

They looked at it in shock and horror as it took a step towards them raising a club, letting out another screech that echoed throughout the dark room.

Without wasting anymore time, Lance turned to the two teams with urgency in his voice.

"Let's go!"

Taking off running through the entryway, they slammed the door behind them.

* * *

Their feet pounded on the hard concreate floor, the hallway ahead of them seeming to go on forever. Paying no mind to the dust and cobwebs they ran through, the two teams continued their sprint down the dark dreary hallway. Their rhythmic footfalls slowed as their need for air grew. They stopped to catch their breath, the hallway devoid of sound except their panting. Ruby rested her hands on her knees as she gasped for air.

"What was that?"

Brock shook his head, shutting his eyes and rubbing them with a hand.

"Some sort of Grimm?" He turned his head swiftly behind them tilting his ear down the hall to try hear if it followed, "I have no idea."

Lance heaved a sigh, resting on one of the walls as he did.

"That's a new one."

A faint tapping noise reverberated down the hallway as Brock snapped to attention. He brushed past his teammates and team RWBY, ushering them on, his voice low with an urgency.

"It's coming."

Terra slumped as she turned to look down the hall. The silhouette of the lanky creature appeared, faint eyes glowing despite the oppressive darkness.

"Not again!"

The creature's footsteps grew louder, pounding and echoing off the walls as it snarled. Once again, they began to flee from the monster, barreling down the hallway that broke into small offshoots. Steel doors with excessive latches, boards, and barricades passed by them, but they didn't stray from the path they chose. Two double doors awaited at the end of the hall, further motivating the group's run. Echoes of snarls and occasional cries were heard behind them. A pounding noise joined in the nightmarish sounds it emitted as it slammed its bone clubs in frustration on the walls and floor.

They ran once more as fast as they could until they pushed past the doors revealing yet another hallway, but with more paths and doors akin to the ones in the previous hallway. Ruby gave an exasperated sigh, fear clutching her voice.

"This will take forever!"

Yang turned back towards the beast as it let out another scream. With haste, she slammed closed both doors. She found a steel pipe on the ground that she wedged between the handles, baring the door shut. Blake turned forward towards the room as she took a few paces into the new hallway.

"Then we need to hurry."

They started to open the doors one at a time revealing stone walls, storage rooms, pantries, pitfalls, and even rooms that looked like cells in a prison. Yang gritted her teeth as she let out a growl, her lilac eyes turning red.

"Is there even a door that leads out of here!?"

Suddenly, a loud banging sound boomed down the hallway, startling them. They quickly turned their attention down to the barred doors to see a bone club lodging its way through the door. A pair of gleaming red eyes peered in through the gap, glaring at them. With another loud bang, the doors were blown off their hinges, the sound of metal scraping on concrete made them all flinch. Backing towards the end of the hallway, Terra pressed herself against the wall. She perked up as she felt something.

"Guys, I feel a breeze from here."

Weiss turned towards Terra rapidly.

"What does that—""

"It may be a way out of here!"

Brock, Yang and Lance placed their hands on the solid concrete wall, pushing with all their might. Blake's eyes lit up at the sight of freedom on the other side as they continued to push.

"That's it!" Blake helped everyone through save for the three pushing before ushering them in as well, "Hurry!"

* * *

The four of them now pushed on the wall, trying to close it as the beast charged towards them, yelling its bloodcurdling cry. With a final push, the concrete closed shut before a violent bang hit the wall.

Huffing for air, they turned away from the fake door, seeing the wooden patio and the night sky, obscured by a few clouds. Lance slowly stood upright, staring straight ahead with confusion before he felt a force wrap around his neck and pull him down.

"We made it!" Ruby had both Lance and Yang around her arms with a wide smile on her face, "It's so good to be out of that place.

"No kidding," Yang heaved a sigh, placing an arm around her sister with a large toothy grin of her own on her face, "So glad to have that behind us."

"Yeah, but," Lance paused, looking up at the night sky, "How did all of that even happen? And how did we end up outside again?"

Yang shook her head as she reached around Ruby's shoulder to pat Lance's arm.

"Who cares, we're out of there."

Lance nodded his head, faintly smiling before his gaze fell back down and expression shifting to his prior state of thought.

Kai sighed as he reached a hand in his pocket. To his surprise he felt something within. Rapidly, he pulled out the object and looked at it quizzically. Hearing footsteps behind him on the grass, he turned to see Lance walking over to him with the rest of the two teams. He looked at his expression, and then to his balled fist.

"What is it Kai?"

Kai turned to face his friend, opening his fist and showing the key to the building.

"Let's do it again!"

"NO!" He heard everyone yell in sync as he rushed up the patio. He heard rushed footsteps behind him, but he stopped halfway up the steps. Looking on the concrete wall was gone and in its place was the main door of the building. It was boarded and chained up. He looked down to the key in the palm of his hand before feeling multiple hands grab at him and forcefully pull him away from the building. Kaiser craned his head over to see Yang, Brock, Terra, and Lance all dragging him away.

"Wait, guys c'mon!"

Terra stared daggers at him, her voice filled with annoyance.

"No! Not again, we are leaving!"

Kai protested and struggled, but to no avail as they began their return back to their dorms at Beacon Academy.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the special and looking forward to the next holiday special. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the story please let us know what you think of the story. Til next time take care have a good one and have a happy Halloween.


End file.
